FAEREs
Biographical Information and Description GIVEN NAME: FAEREs Autonomous Electronic Repair Entity(s) PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: *a swarm of specks of multi-colored light *a detailed and indepth examination of a FAERE has proven to be next to impossible given a FAEREs apparent small size and lack a desire to be studied to the point of committing self-destrction if necesary. **the recovered remains of an induced mass suicide of FAEREs was composed of: ***53% - Silicone ***18% - copper ***10% - carbon ***9% -'' UNKNOWN'' ***7% - nitrogen ***3% - iron CAPABILITIES Intelligence level: *Collective thought *Capable of problem solving *Knowledgeable in: **Electronics **Avionics **Mechanical engineering **Alternative energy generation **Metallurgy Physical Capabilities: *Each is capable of generating: **a peco-newton of force **a deca-calorie's worth of heat *FAEREs are newtonian which means that if you give them the necessary materials each of them is capable of making another FAERE. **This also means that when a FAERE dies of starvation/runs out of energy, they can be easily broken down into their core parts by other FAEREs and those materials used to create another batch of FAEREs. Perception: *They are able to perceive the world in means such as: **audible **optical **electro-magnetically Communication: *Members of a swarm can communicate with the rest of the swarm to organize and determine the proper course of action. *Members of one swarm can communicate with a member of another swarm just as easily as a member of their own swarm. **Despite the fact that FAEREs will often migrate between swarms, the members of each swarm seem to display a preference towards members of their own swarm. *They are able to communicate with any entity who is able to recieve and understand electromagnetic signals **They exception to that is Z'en, who is able to give commands to his FAEREs through some means that is currently unknown **The communication ability of Pi's NANOs is unknown at this time **Tek's FAEREs do not directly communicate with Dr. Chase due to the same general concept that prevents a normal person's consciousness from communicating directly with their own immune system or internal organs. DIFFERENT SWARMS There are currently four to five different 'versions'/swarms of FAEREs. 1. Z'EN's FAEREs : ORIGIN: '''Not completely known but believed to be a product of a mutant ability of Z'en : '''SOURCE: Z'en literally exudes them out of his skin at a rate that may or may not be within his ability to control : LOCATION: ' * Typically a cloud around Z'en or some other object that they are working on. * Sometimes they come together to form a very dense cloud in the form of a human arm to apparently replace Z'en missing left arm. : '''NOTABLE DETAILS: ' *They can communicate with Z'en in a manner that has not been really investigated due to a lack of a desire to be studied by both the swarm and Z'en, himself. **Z'en does not need to verbally speak commands to the FAEREs or even make gestures in order for them to know what it is that he wants them to do for him **The swarm obey Z'en in a manner similar to how a teenager might obey their parent *AKA they CAN, and often DO, defy him if they want to do so. *It has been implied that Z'en can negatively affect them in some way via his sobriety. *They are the swarm that so far has displayed the highest level of independence and self awareness. : '''HOBBIES/INTERESTS: *When they are not serving as Z'en's minions, they spend their time peforming tasks that can be describe in the vaguest term as: learning. **This typcially takes the form of dismantling an electronic or mechanical device (whether the biological residents want it dismantled or not) and then rebuilding it into a state that they for the time being deem to be. ***This does not mean that they will not later return to the same device and remake it again in a way that they deem to be an improvement. ***On a few occassions, this swarm has attempted to perform the same general procedure on something that is biological rather than electronic or mechanical. But this is a task they have seemingly concluded they are ill-equiped to carry out. **They also seem to enjoy watching television for some reason though they do nothing but channel surf when they do so. **They do not seem to possess the ability to read books or other non-digital information resources. : WEAKNESSES: *This swarm is perpetually centered around Z'en and is either unable to unwilling to go very far away from him. This is often solved by the swarm by picking up Z'en and carrying him to where-ever they want to go whether Z'en wants to go to that place or not. **There need, on some level, to be near Z'en, combined with Z'en's laziness/dislike of being carried around, typically limits the chaos that this swarm is capable of creating at any given time. 2. TEK's FAEREs : ORIGIN: This swarm was created by Z'en's swarm for the purpose of prolonging Dr. Chase's life after Dr. Chase suffered what would have otherwise been a fatal lab accident that damaged the vast majority of Dr. Chase's tissue : SOURCE: Self-replicating, sometimes bolstered by Z'en's swarm : LOCATION: * Seldom found outside of Tek unless they need to repair Tek from the outside in. : NOTABLE DETAILS: *Reside within both his organic and cybernetic body parts. *Generally considered to be non-sentient *Despite non-sentience have far greater working knowledge of biology than Z'en's FAEREs. *Priamrily performs two tasks :: 1. Maintains the integration of Dr. Chase's organic body parts with his cybernetic parts :: 2. Keeps Dr. Chase's cybernetic systems and compoments in working order. *Would do a down-right horrible job of maintaining Dr. Chase's organic tissue **Would likely respond to severe organic tissue loss, per inital procedure by excissing the damage tissue and replacing it with cybernetics. : HOBBIES/INTERESTS: As stated above are generally considered to be non-sentient and so have none that anyone is aware of : WEAKNESS: *Seen by Tek's organic systems as foreign invaders, as are all the other cybernetic parts *Entrophy and material degradation resuls in them requiring infrequent replenishing of their ranks from Z'en swarm 3. PI's NANOS : ORIGIN/SOURCE: Pi made reference to them having come from a 'hive', a metalic thing the size of a football, that he was surprised the residents did not have yet. : LOCATION: '''Found crawling on Pi's body in and around his cybernetic arm. : '''NOTABLE DETAILS: *Only known purpose is keeping Pi's cybernetic arm working. *Pi got upset when someone refered to them as FAEREs. *Despite this fact presumably they are interchangable with FAEREs as a very small portion of this swarm migrated to Tek and Z'en's swarm and was replaced from FAEREs from other of those swarms. *For reasons that are unknown at this time, these seem to have a longer life span than the other FAEREs at the cost of the ability to self-replicate *Pi seems to be able to communicate with his NANOs in a non-verbal fashion like Z'en can with his swarm. But Pi also treats his swarm as if they do not have any sort of free will and are his slaves. *This swarm does not seem to be sentient like Z'en's swarm. : HOBBIES/INTERESTS: '''As noted above, do not seem to be sentient and so have none. : '''WEAKNESS: '''As noted above, the members of this swarm do not seem to be able to self-replicate. 4/5. Feral : '''ORIGIN: Obviously came from Z'en in one manner or another. : SOURCE: '''This swarm may have acheived some sort of self-sufficiency from Z'en. But possibly these swarms are comprised of rogue members of Z'en's swarm and are often bolstered by FAEREs migrating from that swarm. : '''LOCATION: Within the walls of the Xavier Institute and the fuselage of the X-Jet : NOTABLE DETAILS: ''' *The members of these swarms only retain a semi-loyalty to Z'en and do not seem to have any sort of loyalty to Dr. Chase **These FAEREs could be considered to only obey commands from Z'en on the same level as a teenager would obey an adult they do not know *It is debatable whether these are two seperate swarms or one wide-spread swarm. : '''HOBBIES/INTERESTS: Improving Xavier Institute and the X-Jet : WEAKNESS: They have a very strong independent streak and apparently a very low concern for the safety of the mammalian residents